godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Fallen Arda Nova/Advanced Information
Battle Information *Fallen Arda Nova is a special Aragami whose defenses go down only while it's attacking, downed or is inflicted with hold. *''Pierce/Short Blades:'' Best weapon to use in quickly finishing off a Fallen Arda Nova. Regardless of whether it is attacking or not, focus your attacks on the Halo and try to unbound it as soon as possible. All melee attacks to the halo will become stronger once it's unbound. Alternative target is the goddess' head. *''Sunder/Long Blades:'' Probably the only weapon that can inflict Down on Fallen Arda Nova. Attack the goddess' torso/chest or leg armor continuously to do this. The unbound halo and unbound arm armor are also good targets for melee sunder attacks. *''Crush/Buster Blades:'' Difficult to use against Fallen Arda Nova as the halo and the head are the only parts weak to melee crush. Ready your Charge Crush and aim at these parts whenever you get a chance. *''Elemental:' All elemental weapons deal mediocre to above average damage depending on whether Fallen Arda Nova is attacking or not. You can also unbound the arm armor faster using elemental attacks and make it weak against sunder. *The God part of Fallen Arda Nova is only weak against melee attacks while it is enraged and/or attacking. *''Pierce/Assault and Sniper Gun: The halo, head and torso/chest are weak to pierce bullets, especially when Fallen Arda Nova is attacking. Attacking the torso/chest continuously can send Fallen Arda Nova in '''downed state. Another alternative target is the leg armor (While it is attacking), which can also inflict Down on Fallen Arda Nova when continuously attacked. All of these parts will harden against pierce bullets while Fallen Arda Nova is enraged. Fallen Arda Nova has 2 Aragami bullets that are pierce types and can be used against itself. *''Crush/Blast Gun:'' While it is attacking, aim for the hair, leg armor and halo to deal above average damage. Unbounding these parts will further increase your damage. Once enraged, crush bullets will be ineffective against all of Fallen Arda Nova's body parts. Take note also that a majority of Fallen Arda Nova's Aragami bullets are crush types so you can use it against itself. *''Elemental:'' '' All elemental bullets deal mediocre to above average damage depending on whether Fallen Arda Nova is attacking or not. You can also unbound the arm armor faster using elemental bullets and make it weak against sunder. *The God part of Fallen Arda Nova is only weak against guns while it is attacking. Note: You must target the goddess to inflict a status ailment. *''Rage Indicator: Halo will start to glow. *Fallen Arda Nova's attack, speed and aggressiveness will increase. *Fallen Arda Nova's Goddess parts will harden against bullet attacks. *Fallen Arda Nova's God part will soften against melee attacks and harden against gun attacks. *''Halo:'' All blade attacks are effective on the halo. Pierce type bullets also work well unless Fallen Arda Nova is enraged. *''Hair:'' Attack this part with short blades or crush type bullets while Fallen Arda Nova is attacking, downed or is inflicted with hold. *''Arm Armor:'' Unleash sunder and/or any high elemental blade/bullet while Fallen Arda Nova is attacking to unbound it. It is generally vulnerable to sunder and elemental attacks. *''God:'' Only vulnerable while Fallen Arda Nova is attacking. Use bullet attacks in its normal state and melee attacks while Fallen Arda Nova is enraged to destroy it. Activating the Exterminator skill will double the damage inflicted to it. *''Weak Points:'' You can inflict Down on Fallen Arda Nova by continuously attacking the following parts: **Torso/Chest using melee long blade attacks. **Torso/Chest using pierce type bullets while it is attacking, downed or inflicted with hold. **Leg Armor using melee long blade attacks or Impulse Edge. **Leg Armor using any elemental bullet while it is attacking, downed or inflicted with hold. Pierce type bullets are recommended. *Unlike other Aragami, Fallen Arda Nova does not run away to recover its low HP. *Fallen Arda Nova's attack patterns will change when the God part is defeated first. *The God part will also die once the goddess part is destroyed. *They usually stagger when their halo is hit by its weakness. *Fallen Arda Nova's overwhelming force attack erases all instances of bullets, traps and recovery balls/panels upon use. *There is a chance to devour this Aragami whenever it is repositioning itself after most of its attacks. *Unlike Arda Nova, this Aragami has multiple attacks that can inflict the player with Stun and Fatal Leak. Exercise caution against status ailments when fighting this Aragami. Bringing Items such as Anti-Leak Dose and having skills like Stun Resistance comes in handy when in combat against it. *Fallen Arda Nova's visual senses are wide and above average while its hearing is below average as compared to other Aragami. Aragami Bullets Goddess= |-| God= Defense Attributes The numbers below represent a percentage estimate of the Aragami's defense (From 1% to 100%) for the specified attributes. The higher the value, the weaker your attack will be. Norm= |-| Atk= |-| Norm-Unb= |-| Norm-Enr= |-| Norm-Unb-Enr= |-| Atk-Enr= Notes: *Fallen Arda Nova has different defense attributes while it is attacking, downed and/or is inflicted with hold. Technically, it's more vulnerable to attacks while in these states. *Attacking, downed and inflicted with hold states share the same defense attributes. *''Defense tables are sorted in this order:'' Normal, Attacking, Normal-Unbound, Normal-Enraged, Normal-Unbound-Enraged and Attacking-Enraged. *Unbounding parts has no effect on Fallen Arda Nova's defense attributes in its attacking state. *Except for the halo, Enraged status will override Normal and (Unbound) attributes for its duration. Aragami Materials Devour Rates (Goddess)= |-| Devour Rates (God)= |-| Unbound Bonus Rates= Category:Advanced infomation Category:Aragami Category:Fallen Aragami Category:Large sized Aragami Category:Flying / Floating Aragami